simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
United Seas Realm
About The Imperial Freehold is the name of the empire lead by the Crowned Republic of Venesia with New Venice as its capital. The empire was founded in the year 3734 and is thus a relatively young empire. The federation was formed in the year 3794. Government EXECUTIVE Royal and Imperial Titles Basileus - The Emperor (Basileus) of the empire is head of state and leader. From the Greek word for sovereign. Position is hereditary and more ceremonial. Shares a dual role with the Grand Doge but the position is more important. Grand Doge -The Grand Doge is the head of state and leader of the empire. This position is hereditary and currently ceremonial. Imperial Court - made up of all the courtiers of the empire with various functions, lead by the High Chamberlain Imperial Privy Council The Imperial Privy Council is in effect the inner Cabinet of the government and advise both the Imperial Archon (who is a member and chairs the Council) and the Grand Doge (who may sit from time to time on the Council). This body is made up of the most important title positions. Each position holds office for five (5) years. Comprised of eleven (11) members: Imperial Archon - The Imperial Archon or the Archon is the head of government and performs all administrative duties. Acts as Chairman of the Cabinet. Finance Minister - looks after the empire's finances, banks, and currency. ; Minister of Trade & Commerce - heads the Commerce Ministry, Minister of Domains - acts as a Secretary of State looking after all the internal functions of each state or country within the empire. Minister of Foreign Affairs - looks after foreign affairs of the empire, appoints ambasadors ; High Chamberlain -looks after all palace and court affairs. ; Minister of Security - looks after the internal and external security affairs of the empire, espionage ; Lord High Marshal - commands all the land armed forces of the empire ; Navarchos - commands all of the sea forces and navies of the empire, position correlates to that of an Admiral ; Justice Minister - head of the Justice Ministry, appoints judges, looks after legal and judicial aspects of the empire. Imperial Chamber of Ministers The Imperial Chamber of Ministers comprises all of the ministers and executive and administrative functions of the government. Acts as a Chancery. It is beneath the Imperial Privy Council in order of government. These ministers are composed of nobles from both the royal families and well established aristocratic families. The Imperial Chamber of Ministers selects or elects from it's members the positions of the Imperial Privy Council. LEGISLATIVE Great Council of States - The Great Council of States deliberates and reviews all legislation in the empire. May modify and send legislation back to the Senate. There are five (5) members per state or country and are approved by the Basileus, except the Crowned Republic of Venesia which has seven (7) members per member states of the empire (currently 3 other states), and thus has 21 members and all are approved by the Grand Doge. All members come from established aristocratic families from each country as set out in the Golden Book. ''Selected and appointed by the Senate. Acts as a safeguard for the various countries that make up the empire. Currently 36 members. '''Senate' - The Senate originates, debates, reviews and has final approval on all legislation within the empire. Can send legislation back to the Imperial Parliament. Senators sit for life. The Crowned Republic of Venesia shall select and send from amongst it's nobles 145 senators. Every other country shall select from amongst it's nobles 35 members for a current total of 105. Senators are appointed. This body selects and appoints the members of The Great Council of States. Also elects the Imperial Chamber of Ministers from among it's members and has final approval on each member selected. When a Senator is appointed to either the Great Council or Imperial Chamber of Ministers a new senator is appointed to take his place. Total membership set at 250 Senators. Imperial Parliament - The Imperial Parliament or generally known as Parliament is the legislative voice of the people of the empire. Popularly elected from the various regions of the empire. Each member holds office for five year terms. Originates, debates and forwards legislation to the Senate for final approval. There are 480 members. JUDICIARY Imperial High Court - The Imperial High Court is the highest body of law and judicial matters in the empire. Has 7 judges. Supreme Tribunal - The court of appeal for imperial states Country High Court - Each country within the empire has its own high court. At present there are four (4) High Courts, one for each country of the empire.